<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Layover by fucker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318428">Layover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker'>fucker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU, The Good Fight (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael handled his midlife crisis relatively well, with a new haircut and an impulsive visit to the local piercer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Brian Kneef</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Layover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A gift from someone for someone else. That's all the information that I am at liberty to share on this one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come on in." Kneef pulled the door open and took a half-step aside, forcing Barba to squeeze past him in the doorway. </p><p><em> Asshole</em>, Barba thought to himself, although it was difficult to be put off when he'd been fully cognizant of what he was getting himself into when he responded to the man's four A.M. text in a momentary lapse of self-control. He spared Kneef a cursory glance and stepped into the room without comment. </p><p>"Nice to see you again."</p><p>He didn't have to turn to know that that comment was directed at his ass. He ignored it, depositing his coat on the sofa and looking around with a low whistle of appreciation. If the hotel had been a half-star nicer he'd be looking at a penthouse suite, but the place was still impressive nonetheless— Kneef had somehow scored a top floor corner suite, and the bank of floor-to-ceiling windows offered a wide, gorgeous view of a snowy Central Park and the Manhattan skyline just beyond.</p><p>Barba kicked his shoes off and wandered over for a better look, watching the other man's reflection out of the corner of his eye. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to impress me."</p><p>"What makes you think that it's <em> you </em> I'm trying to impress?"</p><p>"Multiple dick appointments in one day? At your age?"</p><p>"At <em> our </em> age, you mean?" Kneef laughed and padded over to the windows, coming up behind Barba and wrapping an arm around his waist. "I do alright, if you must know."</p><p>"I bet you do." Barba failed to inject as much sarcasm into that retort as he'd meant to, and it came out as more of a compliment than anything. He grimaced, but the look of amusement on the other man's face assured him that his intent had been crystal clear. </p><p>"Good ride over?"</p><p>Barba suppressed a shudder as Kneef kissed the back of his neck, his beard rough against his skin. "Do you care?"</p><p>"Not particularly, just trying to get in your pants faster."</p><p>"Well, don't keep a guy waiting."</p><p>Kneef grinned, kissed him again and pressed himself against Barba's ass, sliding a hand around his hip to feel him up through his jeans. "What, right here like this?"</p><p>The idea certainly piqued Barba's interest, although not as much as it might have five or ten years ago. He surreptitiously scanned the nearby buildings for any potential voyeurs, then shrugged as if he didn't need to consider the idea. "Dealer's choice." </p><p>"Hmm." Kneef gave his half-hard cock a rough squeeze, feigning consideration for a moment. "At my age, I think I'd prefer the bed."</p><p>Barba rolled his eyes at the joke but allowed himself to be ushered away from the windows, and he finally turned to face the other man. Kneef was impeccably groomed as always, but his perfectly coiffed hair and freshly trimmed beard stood in sharp contrast to the simple heather grey tee and well-loved jeans he had on. A shame, really, given how well he wore a suit, but Barba could work with it.</p><p>He backed towards the bed, pulling his sweater over his head and letting it fall to the floor, followed closely by his socks and then his button down, leaving him dressed very similarly to the other man in just a black undershirt and jeans. He unbuttoned his fly but otherwise left his pants on, falling back into the thick duvet with a heavy sigh.</p><p>"I think I liked the view over there better," he remarked, watching Kneef approach the bed with no real sense of urgency. </p><p>"Hm." Kneef tucked his fingers into the band of Barba's jeans and relieved him of both pants and briefs, then bent forward, bracing himself on his fists over the other man. "I think you're lying."</p><p>He set a forearm behind Barba's knees and pushed his legs up with little ceremony, taking in the sight for a long moment as he unfastened his fly with the other hand and freed his erection, letting himself stand untouched but at full attention, bobbing slightly in the space between their bodies. </p><p>Kneef crouched, spat on Barba's entrance, then leaned forward and dragged the flat of his tongue over the other man's hole without hesitation; slow and hot, with just enough pressure behind the smooth stroke to make Barba's toes curl in the air. </p><p>"Oh, <em> fuck</em>." Barba squeezed his eyes shut with a long, shaky exhale, tightening with pleasure against Kneef's tongue. "<em>You're good at that</em>."</p><p>"Mmm. Don't get used to it." He pressed his tongue to Barba's ass again, working the very tip past his rim to a soft moan of approval, then abruptly pulled away.</p><p>He snapped open a small bottle of lube that had been sitting on the nightstand and prepped him hastily but thoroughly; first with a single finger, then a thumb, then two fingers spread further and further apart with each slow thrust until Barba arched with a sharp curse. </p><p>Kneef straightened, deftly rolled a condom on, and pressed his cock against Barba's entrance, rubbing the underside of his crown over tight, well-lubed muscle. "Ready?"</p><p>"Mhmm."</p><p>"Look at me."</p><p>Barba tucked a forearm under his head, watching through half-lidded eyes as Kneef gripped him by the hips and pulled him to the edge of the bed with surprising strength. The head of Kneef's cock slowly eased past his tight rim and he groaned, jaw slackening and eyes fluttering shut at the warm, welcome stretch of being filled an inch at a time.</p><p>Kneef wrapped a loose hand around the base of Barba's throat, stroking his flushed skin as he pulled back slightly and gave him a slow, easy thrust. "Look at me," he repeated. </p><p>Barba forced his eyes open again and swallowed a whimper, trying not to sound too desperate this early in the game, but it caught in his throat and came out as a slightly choked moan as he took another thrust. </p><p>Kneef curled his fingertips slightly inwards, almost imperceptibly so, then seemed to change his mind. He dragged his hand down Barba's chest instead, kneading at one pectoral, then the other, digging into substantial muscle as he began to set a slow but deep rhythm. </p><p>Barba inhaled sharply as fingers brushed his delicate nipple through his thin shirt, and the other man froze for a moment with a look of disbelief.</p><p>"You're fucking kidding me." He slid his hand to the opposite side of Barba's chest, groaning as he found the second ring. "Are these new?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"You've had them this whole time?"</p><p>Barba shrugged one shoulder. "You never bothered to get me naked."</p><p>"Jesus Christ." Kneef's fingers tightened on Barba's hip, eyes flicking back and forth across his body for a long moment until he seemed to come to a decision. He grabbed the hem of his undershirt and tugged. "I'm fucking bothering now. Take this off."</p><p>"What's the magic word?"</p><p>"Take it off unless you wanna buy a new one." Kneef glared at the smug look on Barba's face, fully aware that showing interest in his piercings had instantly transferred the upper hand to the other man. "Fine. <em> Please</em>."</p><p>Barba pushed himself into a half-sitting position and stripped out of his shirt, settling back into the comforter fully naked with a slight smirk on his lips. "Was that so hard?"</p><p>The twin gold rings lay flat against his chest, resting just above the line of his pecs and accentuating the deep curve below. He knew that they looked good, but the expression on Kneef's face was welcome confirmation of that fact. Barba pinned his lower lip between his teeth and ran both hands along his ribs, unable to keep from preening a bit under Kneef's heavy gaze as he let his fingers brush the rings threaded through his nipples.</p><p>Kneef reached for one but hesitated to touch, his hand hovering over Barba's chest. He licked his lips, eyeing the jewelry with very apparent interest. "They hurt?"</p><p>Barba shook his head.</p><p>He was well-accustomed to having his nipples pinched and bitten and tugged every which way, and he'd taken the momentary pain of the piercing without any issue, but the sound had almost made him hurl. It was a dull sort of <em> pop </em> as the tattoo artist forced her needle through several layers of skin at once, and he'd needed a fifteen minute break and a cup of water before he got the nerve back up to let her do the other side. </p><p>The stainless barbells that she'd sent him home with were attractive— exactly what he'd imagined, drawing attention right where he wanted it— but at the same time they were somehow the most infuriating, obtrusive little things. They were visible through every single one of his dress shirts, even with an undershirt, and while his suspenders were quite effective in hiding them, they were equally as effective in pressing the steel into his sensitive skin every time he so much as took a breath, keeping his nipples so hard that they'd inevitably begin to chafe by the end of the day. </p><p>He'd managed to tolerate the discomfort for almost a week before he slunk back to the tattoo parlor with two squares of gauze taped to his chest, fully prepared to hear that his options were either to grin and bear it or take them out. The piercer had been an absolute saint, gently swapping the jewelry out for lower profile rings without so much as a single dig at his sensitive nipples, and sending him home with a bottle of saline rinse to speed up the healing process. </p><p>On her suggestion, he'd switched to wearing a belt for a few weeks, and they'd healed relatively quickly after that. The silver stood out nicely, complementing the grey in his chest hair and beard, but he'd eventually switched them out one last time for the current gold pair to match the thin chain that hung around his neck.</p><p>He stretched, arching his back slightly so that they caught the light, and Kneef took the hint. He thumbed at one, flipping the tiny ring upwards and tracing it with a fingertip. Barba tipped his head back with a slow exhale, his muscles twitching under Kneef's uncharacteristically gentle touch. </p><p>"Sensitive?" Kneef asked, giving the other ring a quarter-turn that brought Barba's chest even further off the bed as he gasped in pleasure. </p><p>He nodded, as if his body's reactions weren't enough of a dead giveaway. </p><p>"Enough to get off?"</p><p>Barba's hesitation to answer was all the confirmation Kneef needed, and he grinned. His thumbs skimmed Barba's nipples, tracing a few tight, teasing circles around his areolas before he applied pressure, pushing both rings into Barba's delicate skin until he hissed in discomfort and shied away from the stimulation. Kneef let up and blood rushed back into the area, instantly turning both nipples a gorgeous shade of pink.</p><p>Barba sighed in relief, feeling himself tighten around Kneef's cock as a wave of heat crawled down his ribs, leaving goosebumps in its wake. He shifted a bit in a bid to bring attention back around to the fact that Kneef was still buried six inches deep in his ass, but all he got for his trouble was a heavy hand on his hip pinning him more firmly in place.</p><p>Kneef hooked the tip of his little finger in one ring and pulled, rough enough that Barba's cock jumped but without causing him any real pain. He repeated the motion on the other side of his chest, Barba's cock leaving a thin trail of precome behind on his lower belly as it twitched again. Kneef placed both thumbs squarely over his nipples and pressed down again, rolling the rings back and forth under Barba's skin. </p><p>It was a very odd sensation, and one that his brain took several seconds to process, finally giving it the okay. The delayed pleasure response had Barba twisting away from the other man's hands with a surprised moan, tightening around him again as a dull, warm shock traveled from his sternum to his balls. </p><p>"<em>Shit</em>." Barba grabbed him by the wrist, bringing his fingers to a standstill. "If you keep doing that I'm gonna—"</p><p>Undeterred, Kneef leaned forward and closed his lips around Barba's left nipple, sucking roughly as he used the flat of his tongue to draw the ring up between his teeth. He bit down on the jewelry and tugged, simultaneously rolling his hips forward.</p><p>Barba's eyes snapped open and he bucked, his knee hitting Kneef in the ribs as he swore and fumbled to get a hand around himself, knowing full well that it was already too late. He gripped his cock as thick streaks of come spurted onto his belly, frantically stroking himself through it rather than attempting to hold back. </p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>, that's hot." Kneef idly ran a finger through the mess on Barba's stomach, giving him a moment to catch his breath and gather himself before he pulled out and pointed to the floor.</p><p>Barba slid off the bed onto his knees, instinctively opening his mouth as Kneef stripped the condom off and spat into his palm, jerking his cock hard and fast over the other man's face. He threw his head back, the muscles in his neck and shoulders tightening, and Barba closed his eyes expectantly, surprised to feel the first drops of Kneef's release spatter across his collarbone rather than his cheeks. </p><p>He cracked one eye, then the other, watching as Kneef carelessly finished across his chest. He missed his targets for the most part, but he didn't look displeased in the slightest. Quite the opposite, in fact, as he milked the last bit of come down his shaft onto two fingers and dragged them across Barba's cheek with an insolent smirk. </p><p>Unbothered, Barba pushed himself back up onto the bed with a tired groan, digging his undershirt out of the sheets and wiping the sweat from his face and neck before mopping up the majority of the mess on his chest and stomach. Still a bit sticky but overall satisfied, he tossed his filthy shirt aside and sprawled back into the pillows, watching an already-recovered Kneef begin to flip through channels as if he hadn't just drained Barba's balls via his nipples alone.</p><p>"Do you mind?" Kneef gestured at the television; at a basketball game that Barba couldn't be bothered to care about. </p><p>He shook his head with a dismissive wave of his hand. "When's your flight?"</p><p>"I have to be at LaGuardia at eight, but check out isn't until noon." Kneef looked over at Barba, who'd already claimed three pillows and buried himself under the duvet. "For fifty bucks the place is yours in the morning, as long as you swear to check out on time."</p><p>"Yeah, right," Barba mumbled, turning his head to glare at Kneef. "I know you're expensing this room, asshole."</p><p>Kneef laughed and set a hand on Barba's ass, giving him a squeeze through the blanket. "Fine, blow me before I leave and we'll call it even."</p><p>"Do they do breakfast here?"</p><p>"Six to ten in the dining room, and I'm pretty sure I saw a waffle iron."</p><p>"Alright." Barba stuck his hand out through a small gap in the blanket, and Kneef shook. "Deal."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please feel free to <a href="https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask">message</a> or <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3">DM</a> me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>